Our Forever
by I Create Myself
Summary: It was suppose to be their forever... Rose/10th Doctor Duplicate with special guests 11, Amy Pond and Rory Williams! Rating may change.
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. I just enjoy manipulation them to my every whim. :D**

**Author's**** Note: ****Okay so this is the first fanfiction I've even published. Reviews and constructive critism is welcome with a smile and a virtal cookie. Flamers will be sent to The Beast.**

The TARDIS rattled and shook. A madman with a bowtie glanced over at his most recent companions. Rory had one hand wrapped around his wife's waist and the r hand tightly grasped the railing. Amy grasped the railing so hard her knuckles turned white. "Look. I know that travel by TARDIS isn't exactly the smoothest way to travel through time and space, but this is ridiculous!" Rory tightened his grip on her to prevent her from flying in to the mass of wires below. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" The Doctor shouted. "This isn't me!" He gestured to the sparking console. He did not need this right now. He had to get them away from the Reapers.

It was all Amy's fault, really. After her heart felt story about how hard of a time she had at the age of 15, the trio made a quickly pit stop to the past. Just as observers of course, paradoxes and all that, but Amy Pond was never one for observing. She was more of a "Just-do-it" kind of girl. The touch was really more of an accidental brush, but the universe didn't really seem to care about accidents, hence the Reapers. They're just doing what they were created to do. Fix the paradox. Amy let out a high-pitched scream as a particularly strong shudder sent both her and Rory across the room.

So here he was. Stuck in a malfunctioning TARDIS with a screaming girl and Reapers just dying to wipe all three of them from existence.

Geronimo.

~DW~

Once the sparking stopped, The Doctor was able to move around the console with relative ease. As much as he tried, there wasn't much he could do. The TARDIS had her own plans and not even the almighty Doctor could change her course, so instead he opted to watch the Reapers on the monitor. As he watched them, he couldn't help but think back to the last time he had faced the Reapers. The day Rose Tyler decided once again not to listen to him and tried to save her father. He smiled as he thought of the blond. She was such an adorable baby, and she grew up into a beautiful woman. He felt an all-to-familiar pain in his hearts as the image of her body flying towards the open Void flashed into his mind. The pain intensified as he relived watching her and his doppelganger in a passionate embrace.

A sharp jolt from the TARDIS brought him out of his reprieve. The Doctor's eyes regained focus on the screen in front of him. The Reapers had vanished. That was a good sign. Hopefully. The shaking died down and eventually stopped. The Doctor pushed the monitor away as Rory helped Amy off the TARDIS floor. His eyes drifted to the door. "So we've landed then?" The Doctor smiled and bolted for the door, but Amy was faster. She flung the doors open and her smile faded into a look of awe. It looked like modern day London.

Or it would have. If modern day London had giant Zeppelin cluttered in the sky.


	2. The Haunted Word

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry! I'll make an effort to update this stiry ore often! Enjoy!**

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. She had dreamed of this moment. For years, she had believed that it was out of the realm out of possibility, but when you ran with The Doctor, nothing was impossible. Warmth spread out across her stomach as she thought of him. Her idle fingers picked at the white skirt. She adjusted the TARDIS blue straps that sat just below her shoulders. She heard a gasp from the doorway. "You look beautiful!"

She smiled at her mother. Jackie looked beautiful in floor-length pink dress. Her mother cradled her veil before gently positioning it into her perfectly-styled hair. Said hair had been curled and rolled upward into an elegant bun. "Come on now. Let me have a look at you."

Jackie held back tears as she gazed over her beautiful daughter. Two TARDIS blue straps below her shoulders held the dress in place. A matching strip of fabric marked the beginning of wear the skirt flared out. A white choker adorned her neck. Her dress brushed over her dainty white shoes. Jackie came to the conclusion that she was the most beautiful bride to have ever graced the universe.

Pete stuck his head in the door. "Rose? It's time."

**~DW~**

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy stumbled out of the TARDIS after the Doctor. Rory trailed just seconds behind. Apparently, the Doctor didn't hear her because he never answered her question. He trained his awe-struck eyes on the zeppelins.

"It can't be…." He didn't dare think….Could he had really stumbled his way into Pete's World? No. Pete's World was sealed off. Well, there was only one way to find out. Without warning, the Doctor bolt forward, his confused companions following after. When he reached his desired destination, the newspapers stand a little ways down the street, he practically shouted at the clerk, "How much?"

Slightly startled by the man's disheveled appearance, the clerk stumbled over his words. "T-two pounds…" The Doctor quickly fished the coins out of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and threw them on the counter. Without missing a beat, the Doctor grabbed the paper, opened it, and stared at the date, 2011, June 30th. His "superior Time Lord senses" told him that this world was 2 months ahead of the world that Amy and Rory had come from. That settled it. They had somehow broken through the barrier between universes.

They were in Rose's universe.

**~DW~**

Amy was worried. The Doctor had barely said two words since they had gotten there. The Doctor was _never_ quiet. Even when he was dying, he spout out a thousand words a minute. His silence combined with his pained expression is what worried him the most. He looked as if someone had ripped out his hearts and stomped them into the ground.

Amy temporarily put her worry for the raggedy man aside as the screech of Reapers sent the trio blazing down the road.

**~DW~**

John adjusted his tie for the millionth time. Today was the day. The day that he and Rose Tyler would be joined together forever. Well, on this planet at least. On Gallifrey, they would already be considered married. The slight rope burns on his left arm proved that.

Pete had left a few minutes ago to fetch Rose from whatever room she had tucked herself away in. What was taking so long? John couldn't wait to start their lives together. Well, technically, their live together started when the Doctor had dumped them on Bad Wolf Bay, but this was different. After today, no one would be able to take her away from him. Not Torchwood, not the Daleks, no one. This would prove to every single person in every single universe that she was his and he was hers.

The sound of the gathered crow rising to their feet brought him out of hi stupor. The bridesmaids and groomsmen had already arrived at their appointed places. The bride began to make her way up the aisle, her arm tightly wrapped around Pete's.

John felt his singular heart stop. She looked so beautiful. Nothing else in the universe came close to comparing, and he had seen the birth of entire galaxies. His grin reached his eyes and hers matched.

When Rose finally reached the end of the aisle, the preacher began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tod-" Glass shattered. People screamed. John's heart jumped into his throat. Rose's dropped to her stomach. An antagonizing screech confirmed what they'd both been thinking.

Reapers.

John grabbed Rose's hand and said one word. One word that seemed to haunt them wherever they went.

"Run!"

**Author's Note: Rose's dress is now the picture for this story in case anyone was having trouble picturing it. R&R!**


	3. Reunion

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry guys. I really tried to get this up sooner, but school has got to come first. **

**Anyway, I've only gotten 1 reviewer. I know that you guys are reading it, so why arn't you reviewing? Nothing to say? **

**Rambling, sorry. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

The time traveling trio skid to a stop in front of a small church. One of the Reapers crashed through an intricate stained glass window. Screams could be heard from inside. The second Reaper perched itself on top of the church, surveying its surroundings. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory quickly huddled under the church's awning. The Doctor explained his plan to finally shake the Reapers.

"There's nothing wrong with this universe, no paradoxes. Since the Reapers feed off paradoxes, they'll starve soon. All we have to do is get back to the TARDIS, put it in camouflage mode and wait them out!" They exchanged nods prepared themselves to run.

"Works for me!" Rory said as they made a mad dash for the TARDIS.

**~DW~**

As much as Rose hated to admit it, this felt right. Hand in hand with the man she loved with her entire being as they ran for their lives. This is how it was supposed to be. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. John must have shared her thoughts because his trademark grin spread across his face.

The couple burst through the church doors. The Reaper that sat on the roof screeched and they increased their speed. Rose released John's hand and scooped up the bottom of her dress as they ran. After a good kilometer, the couple slowed down and began to walk backwards to insure that the Reaper hadn't followed them. They seemed to be alone, yet they continued to walk backwards. Since their backs were turned, the couple didn't notice the wide open out-of-no-where doors that they about to enter.

**~DW~**

The trio sat in the console room for an hour. Amy sighed. This was so boring! When you travel with the Doctor, sitting still was never an option. After a while, you got used to the go-go-go! She just wished that something would give them a sign that the Reapers were gone so that they could go explore this world. I mean, come on! Giant zeppelins? There had to be some sort of adventure just waiting to be had!

_**BANG!**_

The TARDIS doors flew open. The trio looked on in shock as a couple backed into the TARDIS seemingly unaware of their surrounding or the people around them. The woman had on a beautiful wedding dress and the man was clad in a suit and out-of-place trainers. The man placed his hand on the woman's cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Did we ditch them?" The couple continued to look at each other, and then out at the unfamiliar world. The Doctor cleared his throat. The couple slowly turned around, shock evident in both their faces.

That face. He would know those honey orbs and golden hair anywhere. Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. The Bad Wolf. His previous eyes stared back at him. He would deal with the Metacrisis later. Right now, all that the Doctor saw was Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, in a wedding gown.

There were so many things to say! Where to start? The Doctor opened in closed his mouth a few times.

For the first time in a long time, the Doctor was speechless.

~**DW~**

Within the first few seconds of turning around, Rose knew exactly where she was: the TARDIS. Sure, it looked different, but she would recognize it any way it looked. After all, the TARDIS was a part of her, no matter how much the Doctor or John wanted to deny it. As much as she had missed the TARDIS, it wasn't the center of her attention. Her eyes focused on the trio that huddled behind the console. Two boys sandwiched a ginger girl. Not a familiar face in the bunch. The Doctor must have regenerated. The question was, how many a time since she saw him last has he "died"?

Since she was pretty sure that he hadn't regenerated into a female, she ruled the ginger out pretty quickly. Rose made to get a closer look, but the grip her hand tightened. She looked at John. His face had drastically paled as he locked eyes with the man with a bowtie. Rose gave a slight tug on hand. John's head snapped to her and his eyes softened. They shared a look and his grip on her hand loosened slightly. Rose took that a hesitant approval and heaved up the hem of her dress.

Taking her cue from John, she headed over to the man with the tweed coat and bowtie. He certainly had the Doctor's nutty style. His intense green eyes locked on to her brown ones. Rose could feel the shocked looks of John and the two unknown people on her. Bowtie Man's mouth flapped open and closed as inaudible words left his mouth. With wide eyes, she whispered, "Doctor?" His mouth broke into a smile so large, Rose swore his teeth would fall out.

"Rose!"

And with that, his emotions overwhelmed him and he collapsed into her arms.


	4. The Choice

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get up, you guys. This chapter gave me hell for some reason. But on the plus side, this chapter is significantly longer than the rest of them! **

Rose staggered backward under the Doctor's weight. He may have lost a few inches since she saw him, but he certainly must have gained a few pounds. The two strangers gasped and ran to aid the Doctor. John placed supporting hands on Rose's waist as the two strangers pulled the Doctor's unconscious body off her. They gingerly placed him on the glass floor. John removed is hands and moved to examine the Doctor. He impatiently shooed the strangers away and the ginger girl uncertainly moved towards the bride. "Who are you? How did the two of you get in here? More importantly, why aren't you freaking out?"

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler. And that," she waved her hand toward the man hovering over the Doctor, "is John Noble-Smith."

The strangers shared a look. "John Smith? Really?"

"John **Noble**-Smith," Rose said. "Who are you, then? Must be pretty special if you're in the TARDIS with the Doctor."

"I'm Rory. The pouty one over there is my wife, Amy." At the mention of her name, the ginger women joined the rapidly growing group. Amy nodded her head at the woman.

"Hi. So you're Rose and that's John Noble-Smith," Amy started, putting a sarcastic emphasis on 'Noble', " but that doesn't explain how you got in here and why you're so familiar with the Doctor." Rose opened her mouth to answer, but she never got the chance. A gasp erupted from the bow-tie lover's throat as his body surged upwards and John removed his fingers from the base of his skull.

As the Doctor regained his composure, John smiled and jumped to his feet. "Gotta love pressure points!" The Doctor lunged to his feet and wrapped his arms around Rose in a rib-shattering hug. After a millisecond of hesitance, Rose returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm. At the feeling of silk under his fingers, the Doctor pulled back, but didn't release his hold on Rose.

"You're getting married!" His head snapped to his duplicate. Noticing their similar state of dress, a connection formed in his head. His arms finally left their post around Rose's waist and he waved a pointed finger between the two lost companions. "_**You're **_getting married!" A pang ripped through his hearts as a brief thought of 'that should've been me' passed through his mind, but the joyous sound of Rose's laughter push the thought out of his mind for the time being.

John glanced at Rose. "Well, at least he didn't think we were going ten-pin bowling!" John and the Doctor laughed at their own private joke, and Rose let out a chuckle recalling the stories that John had told her about the most important woman in the universe. Amy and Rory shared a confused glance but soon they joined in on the infectious laughter. A look of pure joy and relief rested on the Doctor's face.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, meet Amelia Pond, the Girl Who Waited! Oh! And Rory Pond, the Last Centurion."

Rory sighed and his head rolled back. "I give up."

Amy placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and took over the conversation for her husband. "Doctor? We've already done the introduction thing. The only thing we don't know is how these two got on board and how they know you." Both the Doctor and John made to answer but Rose beat them to it. Her voice was so quiet that if the room hadn't been silent, no one would have heard her.

"I used to be you." Her downcast eyes flicked up briefly to Amy before returning to their appointed place on the floor. "We traveled the universe, the Doctor and me. We traveled across time and space, protecting people and saving the universe. We had _best_ adventures." Her tone briefly lost its sad tone and took on a wistful one as Rose reminisced about her time with the Doctor. "The end of the world, Charles Dickens, New Earth. We were knighted by Queen Victoria I, then banished in the next second! She was not amused." The Doctor, John, and Rose all let out short, cackling laughs.

"Stuff of Legends!" The Doctor added. The sadness crept back into Rose's eyes as the laughter died down.

"But then, we got separated," John wrapped his arms around her waist, stooped, and rested his head on her shoulder. The Doctor's eyes locked on to a place below the console. "But I found him again. After mass chaos, the Daleks- you do know about the Daleks right?" The married couple gave a somber nod remembering the pain and destruction that the Daleks reeked throughout the universe. "They threw the TARDIS into a fiery pit, along with Donna Noble. An through a process I don't even hope to understand, he was created." She shifted against John, indicating that that's who she was talking about. John 's hands squeezed Rose's and tightened around her waist.

Amy's curiosity got the better of her. "What do ya mean 'created'? How can you just create an entire person?!" John's hands left their post around Rose as his energy shot through the roof that the chance to explain his creation.

"Wellll, that requires a little background information first. Christmas, 2006. There was this giant 'Christmas Star' floating above London. Turned out to be a ship of the Sycorax. Long story short, he," John waved his hand at the Doctor, "lost his hand. Luckily, he had some spare regeneration energy left a grew another one! The Doc over there kept the hand in a jar. Never know when you're going to need an extra hand, am I right? Anyway, fast-forwarding a ways, when he met up with Rose again after they…got separated, had a slight regeneration scare. Being as brilliant has he was," Rose rolled her eyes. "the Doctor channeled all that energy into his handy spare hand. The once Donna got thrown into the pit, she touched the charged hand, and WHAM!" John clapped his hand for dramatic effect. The TARDIS occupants jumped. "Here I am! The perfect combination of the Doctor and Donna Noble." John shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels as his explanation came to a close.

"Regeneration?" Rory asked.

Now it was the Doctors turn for explanations. "That glowy-explody thing that turned Mels into River? That was regeneration. It's a cheap trick Time Lords use to cheat death. We change every single cell. My face might change, but I'm still the same person."

"New mouth, new rules." Amy quoted.

"Precisely!" Simultaneously, the five current TARDIS occupants were filled with a sense of adventure and excitement. The TARDIS was trying to send them a message. A smile slowly spread across the Doctor's face. The other time travelers looked at him in anticipation. "There's a whole new universe out there just waiting to be explored. Small differences between this universe and ours, shape entire galaxies in completely different ways." The Doctor turned to the soon-to-be-wedded couple. "What do you say? One trip around the universe. Consider it a wedding present. "

~DW~

A conflict arose in John. He was glad that his human side aloud his brain to engage before he opened his mouth. He wanted to scream "YES!" at the top of his lungs. One look at Rose and he knew that she did too. When they had been dumped at Bad Wolf Bay, it had taken them both months to get used to life without the TARDIS.

When he asked Rose how she had gotten used to it the first time, she said, "I didn't. I immediately started looking for a way to get back to you."

John wanted nothing more than to explore the universe with Rose again. After all, he _was _still the Doctor. Even though she never said anything, he knew Rose well enough that deep down in his heart, he knew that she would drop everything for the chance to dance among the stars again. He also knew that she wouldn't go without him.

Here entails John's problem.

He knew that once they were out in the universe, they would never come back. One trip could turn into twenty, and they would stay forever; traveling and saving people. Together. As it should be.

But...

They had lives here. They had a flat and jobs. They were getting _married _for Rassilon's sake! And maybe, just maybe, they would have little converse-clad feet pattering around their house.

They were living the life that they thought they would never be able to have together.

Once they left they left, they were never coming back.

But maybe that was the way it was supposed to be. With a final glance at Rose, he knew there was never really any choice.

"Allons-y!"

**Reviews please? I've only gotten 1 far and I don't know how you guys like it or if you even want me to continue.**


	5. Adventure's Lurking

**Wah? What's this? A new chapter? And the longest one yet to boot! **

**I'm soo sorry this is taking me so long you guys but just have no motivation to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. Blah Blah Blah.**

Rose bounded off toward the wardrobe. She had absolutely no intention of saving/exploring this new universe in her wedding gown. She pulled her golden hair from its elegant twist of a bun as she mentally recited direction to the wardrobe. _ First left, second right, third door on the left; go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bend, fifth door on the left._ There it is. In the same place it's always been. An excited hum filled the air around her. She ran her hands over the brass handles on the decorated double-doors. A strange excitement filled her belly. With a sudden rush of urgency, Rose burst through the doors.

A chuckle escaped her throat. Of course. Two outfits lay in front of her: a blue leather jacket and dark jeans and a brown pinstripe suit.

Some things never change.

**~DW~**

The Doctor set the TARDIS adrift in the Vortex while the others went about changing. Why Amy insisted she need to change as well, he would never know. Rory stayed behind. He needed answers, and no matter what, he was going to get them.

"Doctor, who is she? Who is she really?"

He knew this was coming. The Doctor knew they would ask the moment that the newest arrivals had left. He pinched the bridge of his nose and opened his mouth to speak but was shocked to find that the words floating through the air were not his.

"She's Rose. She is all that is good in this hell of a universe. She is the incarnation of Time and Space itself." Both men snapped their heads to John.

"She's a former companion. She traveled with me a while back. We were…." The words stuck in his throat. They were so many things. Stuff of legends. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. And they were in love.

He never told her so, but he did. He loved her so much. The worst part was that he knew that she loved him too. He had to be blind not to see it. That day on the beach, the _first_ day, she told him. Practically screamed it at him through her tears. He had tried _so hard _to tell her, but he was too slow. The words echoed through his head constantly for months after she left. And then she can back. If it wouldn't have been for that Dalek, then his clone wouldn't exist, and Rose would still be here. With him.

Sensing that had gotten all the information he would get for now, Rory backed out of the room, leaving the two Time Lords alone.

"Why- why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

"We may have had a slight run-in with the Reapers. I think they ripped a hole between dimensions trying to get at us, well, Amy. Why is it that _none _my companions _ever _listen to me?" The Doctor chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He was met with silence and a cold stare from John. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Look. I don't know why I landed here, in Pete's World, on your wedding day. I just don't know."

John's voice was quiet, but firm. "You were on the guest list, ya'know. Rose insisted. Even though she knew that it was impossible for you to come, she wanted to invite you anyway. And you know what? I wanted you there too. You're like- how I put this- my brother. Yes. You're my brother."

The Doctor's eyes widened in shock. They had invited them to their wedding? After he abandoned them on a beach, they wanted him to be there? His hearts melted at the sentiment. The became a giant puddle when John said that he was his brother. For the second time, John silenced the Doctor's words with his own.

"It wasn't easy, getting her to trust me; to believe that we are the same person. Rassilon, we used to have such massive rows." His words came out as a laugh. John quickly regained his seriousness. "When you left us, it broke her. She broke the laws of universe to find you again and you dumped her at that bloody beach first chance you got." The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, but again, John cut him off. "I know that walking away from her that day was the hardest thing you've done since the Time War, but she didn't know that.

"It took her _weeks_ to even look at me properly. Your face, your voice, but not _you_. I'm half Donna. Yes, I have all your memories and knowledge, but that little bit of Donna makes me so different from you. Eventually, she saw that and got to know me for _me_ and not a cheap, imitation Doctor. After a couple of months, Jackie, bless her, got tired of us skirting around each other and locked us in a room 'til we got thing sorted. _Properly_ sorted. After a few- oh who am I kidding- a lot of bumps, here we are."

The Doctor's eye filled with sadness but as the story went on, he couldn't help but smile. They were happy. That's all that mattered. "Say what you want about Jackie Tyler, but she always knows what's best for her daughter." The two shared a laugh before the serious tone returned in John's voice.

"I was created for her. I literally _can't live_ without her. She keeps me sane in this slow, linear world." He lifted his left sleeve to the elbow, revealing his healing rope burn. "Plus, we're bonded."

A genuine smile broke on the Doctor's face. "Congratulations." Pause. "Don't worry. I'm a married man."

John's eyebrows shot up. That was surprise. "I thought you didn't do domestic."

"Well, River's not what you would call a typical wife."

Realization hit John like a freight train. "River? River Song? River Song, archeologist-who-died-to-save-us-in-the-Library River Song? That explains why she knew my name! Uh, your name. Our name? You get the point."

"Yep. John, I swear to everything that I stand for that I am not going to take Rose away from you." A sincere look passed over the Doctors face. A silent agreement was struck between the two Time Lords. John instantly returned to usually, perky self.

"Right! Well, if you'll excuse me, I don't want to stay in the Tux of Doom any longer than I have to." John said, already unbuttoning his suit jacket.

**~DW~**

Rose padded down the TARDIS hallway, adjusting her leather jacket as she went. Where was John? He was right behind her when they left the console room. She doubted that he got lost.

Her head snapped up as she heard John's voice wafting through the corridor. Rose pressed her ear to the door to the console room, where his voice seemed to be coming from.

"I was created for her you know. I literally _can't _live without her. "Rose pressed a hand to her trembling lips. Did she really mean _that much_ to him? Sure he had told her that he love her (many, many times), but this…This was something completely different. Something that meant so much more.

Her heart leapt into her throat as the conversation progressed. Footsteps headed toward the door. When she realized it was her soon-to-be husband, Rose grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and crushed her lips to his. Her bruising kiss was laced with immeasurable love and passion and desire.

John pulled back slightly, his eyebrows resting near his hairline. "What was that for?" His hands once again found her waist and settled into their rightful place. Rose released his jacket and held his face firmly in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"I made my choice a long time ago and 'm never gonna leave you." His eyes softened and his thoughts wondered back to the last time those words had slipped from her lips.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this? Once we do this, there's no going back. He's still out there somewhere, I can feel it. If we tried hard, I'm sure that we could find a way to get you back to the Doctor- the __real_ _Doctor. And-"He quickly stopped his babbling as Rose placed her thumbs over his lips. _

"_Look at me. Look at me and nothing else. I want you to remember what I say right now for the rest of eternity." His eyes bore into hers and she continued. "You are __my__ Doctor. There is absolute nothing that anyone can do to make me leave your side. The Doctor made his choice when he dumped us here. He'll always have a special spot in my heart but you __are__ my heart." She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the words that needed to be said. "I made my choice a long time ago and 'm never gonna leave you. Do you understand?" _

_John's eyes lined with tears. She didn't even have to move and Rose Tyler was able to bring him to tears with the power of her words. His own voice seemed to vanish and he mashed their lips together, trying to convey all the love he felt for the human girl into this one moment of time. _

_When they finally broke apart, John retrieved his previously discarded tie from their bedroom floor. Gingerly he wrapped one end of the tie around Rose's wrist and the other end around is own, never once breaking eye contact with her. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. John gave the makeshift rope a gentle tug, pulled Rose in close, and whispered softly in her ear. He almost laughed when he saw he confusion clouding her honey orbs. "I just told you my name." Her mouth hit the ground in shock. "When Gallifrayians bind themselves to another, we share our true names."_

_He almost stumbled forward when he felt another tug on the tie, bringing him down to her height. Her words were soft and embedded with unspoken emotions. "Rose Marion Tyler." _

_He couldn't help it anymore. He untangled his wrist from the tie and cupped her face._

_It was the best snog of his life. _

_END FLASHBACK_

She knew how much those words meant to him and to say them now…That could only mean one thing. Rose had overheard his conversation with the Doctor. "Rose…" His arms encircled her and pulled her flush against him. "Thank you."

Rose returned the hug and whispered in is ear. "I love you. Don't you ever doubt that." She planted a kiss on his cheek and pushed him off toward the wardrobe. With a glance over her should at her soon-to-be husband, Rose pushed through the door to the console room.

Amy and Rory had returned, outfits intact plus jackets. Her eyes drifted to the glass flooring. This new room was beautiful, yes. But she missed the coral struts that seemed to never end. The Doctor let out a chuckle at her clothing. "Interesting choice."

"Blame the TARDIS. She picked this out." The TARDIS let out an indignant hum. Rose placed a hand on the console. "Sorry, girl." The other occupants laughed. "Speaking of the TARDIS what happened to the console? Get tired of the coral?"

The Doctor's hands once again found the back of his neck. "It was a…rough regeneration." John burst through the doors. His trademark 100 kilowatt smile graced his face as his hands smoothed over his pinstripes and intertwined his fingers with Rose's. The Doctor's hands hovered over the console. "So. Where do you want to go first?" His head swiveled to the soon-to-be newlyweds.

Without a moment of hesitation, the couple replied in an almost creepy unison, "Surprise us!"

"Alright! Random it is then. "The Doctor stilled, his head turning to John. "Are you just going to stand there are you going to help me?"

A light switch seemed to flip within John's head. Within seconds, he had dropped Rose's hand, crossed the room, and took his place opposite the Doctor. The two Time Lords (well, one full Time Lord and one half breed) worked together with such fluidity that the other time travelers would have looked on in awe if they hadn't been holding on the railing for dear life. Amy turned to the blond beside her.

"You would think they'd actually be able to fly this thing!" Rose laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"They think they're so impressive." Both girls threw their heads back in laughter at the aliens' indigent huffs.

"Rose Tyler, I like you!"

The rumbling came to an abrupt stop. The two women shared a smile and bolted for the doors. Rory scrambled after them, boots scraping across the glass flooring. The Doctor and John brought up the rear.

They would have noticed the beautiful golden hue of the sky, where two suns burned. They would have noticed the way the sunlight glinted of the silver grass beneath their feet.

But all they saw was the barrels of guns.

**Reviews make me want to write! Thanks for being patient with me.**


End file.
